A Little Bit Longer
by storming-wolf
Summary: Nick's had it with having diabetes. He's tired of the highs, and lows, but he realizes that a little bit longer, and he'll be fine. one-shot.


My first one-shot!

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

* * *

"Just leave me _alone!_" I yelled at Joe.

"Nick, I know your blood sugar is high, but don't take it out on me," Joe said, trying to stay calm.

"No Joseph! You don't know! You don't know how much I hate having this disease!" I yelled. I was in tears as I ran out of the room, not able to take this anymore.

I wiped a few tears away as I ran through the hotel. I slowed down and noticed where I was at: in front of the ballroom.

I walked into the room. It was dark, shading my feelings perfectly. I slowly walked deeper into the room. I saw a shiny, black grand piano.

I slowly ran my fingers across the shiny keys. I sat down and found my self playing, letting my emotions out.

I played an F chord. Then a C chord. Then a G chord…

_Got the news today  
Doctors said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know_

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine

I felt a tear hit my hand. I saw another hit the keys. I wrote it down on a notepad in my pocket and rushed back to find everyone.

"Guys, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier," I apologized. I went off on Demi, Kevin, Stella, Joe, Macy, even Frankie.

"Nick, we know you were having a high. We understand," Demi said.

I held back myself from going off again. I hated when people said they understood when they really didn't.

"When I left, I wrote a song. I want you guys to listen to it," I said.

'You were only gone for 15 minutes- 20 tops," Macy pointed out.

"I know. Come on and listen to it," I said. I lead them to the ballroom and played the song for them.

_Got the news today  
Doctors said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know_

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine

I finished singing the song. I looked at everyone. There wasn't dry eye in the room, not even mine.

"It's amazing Nick," Kevin said.

"Thanks," I said, wiping my tears away.

It was quiet for a while.

"We should get back to the set," I said, breaking the silence.

We filmed the movie and it went great. I recorded the song and it will be sung for generations to come.

The song has all of my feelings in it. To me, that song is what keeps me going everyday.

To me, that sing, titled _"A Little Bit Longer"_, reminds me that one day, _I'll be __**fine.**_

* * *

Funny enough, I wrote this in 15 minutes! Follow me on twitter at **MrsNickyJ12**!


End file.
